Tardes en casa de Kagami
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: La falta de sexo y la personalidad de Aomine pueden resultar una combinación muy peligrosa. Aomine/Kagami [ 18]


**Advertencias;** _Fic con alto contenido sexual + palabras soeces + personalidad lasciva._

 _._

 _._

 _._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aomine descansaba en el sofá completamente acostado. Con la mirada hacía el techo, sin hacer nada. En un rincón del mismo se encontraba el chico de cabello rojo; Kagami hojeando una revista deportiva.

-Me duelen los huevos… -pronuncio haciendo que Kagami desviase la vista de su revista por primera vez desde que la había cogido -Justo aquí… -Kagami volteo hacía él y observo como Aomine estaba manoseando sus partes.

-¡Qué puto asco tío! ¡A mi que me importa! -alzo la voz sintiéndose abochornado por la salida del peliazul.

Era un sinvergüenza. De esa clase de persona que te lo dicen todo a la cara, ya sean insultos, malas palabras o cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Aomine era el rey de la sinceridad y el descaro. Toda una pieza, que sobretodo cuando cogía confianza podía llegar a ser de lo peor.

-Argg… -gruño quejándose -¡Dios! Parece como si me tuviesen que explotar -soltó y esta vez Kagami echo un suspiro que pudo oírse perfectamente -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que te lo diga? Pues sí, me duelen los putos huevos -Kagami le miro frunciendo el ceño -¡Por tu culpa!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Tú sabes el tiempo que llevo sin mojar? Tanto que hasta llegue a pensar que se me había secado la polla...hasta que esta mañana me levantado bien empalmado… -a medida que iba hablando la cara de Kagami cada vez más era un poema -Y me tenido que hacer una paja… ¿Te parece normal?

-Cómo no te calles ahora mismo acabaré dándote de hostias. Eso sí que va a ser normal -espetó secamente.

Aomine de inmediato echo una carcajada crispando los nervios al pelirrojo.

-¿Tú a mi? Eso tendría que verlo -Se incorporo lentamente y le desafió -¿Quieres probar?

-Paso.

-Entonces mejor te callas. Y se me ocurre una muy buena forma para hacerte callar -cogió su polla por encima de su pantalón y se la mostró. Llevaba un chándal fino por lo que podía percibirse la forma de su miembro perfectamente. La tenía flácida e incluso en ese estado ya era muy grande -¿Me la mamas? -pregunto cambiando su tono a uno más lascivo y travieso -Quizás eso me quita el dolor…

-Eres un cerdo… -contesto con cierto asco.

-Sí, lo soy. Que le vamos a hacer -deslizo suavemente un poco su chándal hacía abajo, y saco su polla de dentro de sus calzoncillos, dejándolo todo al descubierto -En fin...Me haré otra paja…

-¿¡Qué?! -chilló al ver la escena y sin poder evitarlo toda su cara se encendió por el atrevimiento.

Y no es que fuese la primera vez que le veía la polla a Aomine. A veces en alguna reunión o fiesta en la que él había ido junto a los de la generación de los milagros, Aomine había hecho alguna gracia de las suyas bajándose los pantalones. Pero lo que estaba viviendo ahora en ese preciso instante estaba a otro nivel.

-¡Vete al baño o a donde mierda quieras pero que te… -! se trabo con sus propias palabras.

-Yo soy un tío, tú eres un tío, ¿Qué problema hay? -dijo tranquilamente mientras iba separando sus piernas y deslizando también sus calzoncillos hacia abajo para tener mayor comodidad -Me apetece aquí y ahora.

-¡Estás en mi jodida casa! ¡¿Te enteras?! -chilló en un tono de voz que ni él mismo sabía que tenía. Sentía sus orejas calientes y toda su cara a pesar de no vérsela, suponía que estaría tan roja como su pelo -¡Qué ni siquiera sé que pintas tú aquí!

Aomine desde hacía un mes atrás y desde que un día Kagami había invitado a varios jugadores a su casa, había cogido el habito de pasarse por allí casi cada tarde.

Al principio casi para nada, terminaba sobándose en el sofá. Otras veces terminaban jugando a la consola o viendo algún partido profesional de basquet. Aomine y Kagami solían discutir mucho o pelar y enfrentarse por pequeñeces, aun así Kagami nunca le había echado de casa, ya que en el fondo le hubiese hecho sentir mal hacerlo.

-Ohh sí… -dio una especie de gemido al empezar a rozar su polla y despertar todos sus nervios -Esto es la gloria…

Kagami se echo las manos a la cabeza y negó , negándose a creer que eso le estuviese pasando a él.

Se quedo estático por unos segundos mirando como Aomine con cierta agilidad comenzaba a frotar su miembro. Con suma lentitud...bajando, quedando dos segundos abajo y volviendo a subir hasta la punta la cual acariciaba luego, dando varias vueltas en ella con sus dedos.

Inconscientemente Kagami apretó sus labios entre sus dientes conteniéndose. Ver a Aomine abierto de piernas, con sus manos tocándose la polla de esa forma, su boca entreabierta que de vez en cuando soltaba algún quejido..Todo eso sumado estaban empezando a hacerle delirar.

Sintió que su chaqueta deportiva le sobraba, ya que podía asegurar que tenía todo el pecho y el sobaco sudado.

-¿Te pone mirarme? -le provoco Aomine echándole un vistazo de reojo -La tengo grande ¿Eh? Y eso que todavía no está al máximo..

-Tsk… -quiso defenderse pero lo cierto era que en parte tenía razón. Sí le ponía. Le estaba poniendo -Tú lo has dicho, los dos somos hombres…

-Así es… Pero claro… -sonrió -Siempre da más morbo si alguien te mira...¿No crees?

Kagami sintió un pinchazo en su entrepierna al escuchar eso de la boca de Aomine. Tuvo que bajar su mano hasta su bragueta y hacer presión, como si eso fuese algo que ayudase a que no cobrase vida.

-Mierda… -se quejo al darse cuenta que inevitablemente se había puesto de lo más cachondo.

Aomine no le prestaba demasiada atención. Estaba a lo suyo. Había acelerado su ritmo y ahora estaba frotándose con más furor. Tomando un poco de tiempo para acariciar sus testículos con su otra mano.

Kagami al ver que no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo mucho más, bajo la cremallera de sus vaqueros y metió su mano dentro de su pantalón. Seguidamente empezó a tocar su ya despierta erección. Lanzó un ronco quejido y apretó sus dientes al máximo.

-Puto cabrón…

-Haha...Al final también has caído -comento burlón pero sin dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo -¿Te gusta? -Kagami le miro sin entender -Esto -cogió su polla con firmeza y la sujeto erecta en el aire enseñándosela al chico pelirrojo .Esta es de las que hacen daño.

Kagami hizo una media mueca.

-¿Qué hay de la tuya? -curioseo divertido el peliazul.

¿Iba a sacársela? ¿Iba a enseñársela? Estaba tocándose por culpa de Aomine. Nunca antes lo había hecho delante de nadie. No, eso jamás. Demasiado vergonzoso pero en cambio ahora lo estaba haciendo y con ganas…

Dudo unos segundos pero finalmente mientras con una mano abrió del todo sus vaqueros y bajo apenas sus boxers, con la otra saco al descubierto su miembro totalmente erguido.

-Wow...Nada mal Bakagami… -el pelirrojo estaba serio pero visiblemente afectado por la situación. Era violenta para él y Aomine lo sabía -¿Cuanto hacía que no te hacías una paja en condiciones?

-No tenía inspiración -contestó queriendo evadir la pregunta pero sin mentirle.

-¿Más de un mes? Ya veo -concluyo por si mismo al hacerse una idea.

Kagami no era un reprimido ni nada de eso, pero no solía masturbarse muy a menudo. Al menos no tan a menudo como solían hacerlo los de su edad. Solo cuando tenía algún pensamiento que le hiciese excitarse, cosa que no solía ocurrirle. O al tener ganas o despertarse empalmado. Lo cierto era que llevaba casi dos meses sin experimentar un orgasmo y definitivamente ahora creía que había estado demasiado sin hacerlo. Ya que notaba mucha tensión en la zona.

-Uff… -quería aguantar pero no en ese momento no era dueño de su cuerpo y como siguiese así iba a correrse en nada. Se sintió patético al observar como Aomine aun seguía haciéndoselo y ahora a un ritmo frenético.

-¿Ya estás en tu límite?

Aomine le envió una media sonrisa y sin avisar paro y agachando su cabeza llevó su boca hasta el miembro del contrario quién seguía sentado a escasos centímetros.

El corazón de Kagami se puso a mil por hora en menos de un segundo y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya en la boca del peliazul se encontraba su erección, que se retorció al sentir el inmenso placer de tan caliente cavidad.

¿Era eso a lo que llamaban una mamada? Por supuesto que nunca nadie antes le había chupado la polla. Hubiese sido algo impensable para Kagami. Pero definitivamente algo glorioso. Indescriptible. Podía sentir como la saliva de Aomine se escurría por su piel, enviándole punzadas dolorosas de placer. A cada chupada parecía que se iba ensanchando y agrandando más y más.

Arqueo su espalda y cerro los ojos tratando de aguantar todo lo que pudo, ya que el gozo era extremo.

Aomine se empeño en hacerlo bien. No era un experto ni mucho menos. Era un novato. Nunca había hecho algo semejante pero no podía ser tan difícil.

Trató de meterse la polla de Kagami todo lo hondo que pudo, pero sin llegar al punto de sentir arcadas. Repitió el movimiento un par de veces para después sacarla toda y lamer la punta y deslizar su lengua por el borde hasta llegar a sus cojones.

Kagami empezó a jadear sin poder evitarlo. Sentía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento. Apretó sus puños y una oleada de placer inundo su cuerpo, algo que le bajaba de la cabeza, pasando por su estómago hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Todo su cuerpo estaba a merced de aquel chico de pelo azul oscuro que le había hecho descubrir un universo de sensaciones nuevas.

-Ahh...para para...me voy a correr joder… -gruño empujando la cabeza de Aomine con una mano para que se apartase -Ya no me aguanto...

Al cabo de un par de segundos más Aomine noto en su boca algo espeso, que se había derramado por encima de su lengua. Fue entonces cuando corto los movimientos y saco de su boca la erección de Kagami.

Kagami todavía aturdido por el estallido de placer, respiraba agitadamente con la boca todavía abierta.

Aomine lamió sus labios y trago el liquido que se le había quedado dentro, comprobando que apenas sabia a nada, pero sin duda era algo extraño y pringoso, que removió un poco su estómago.

-Menudo lefazo has echado…

Volvió a su posición y después de apretar un par de veces más su ya extrema erección se corrió de golpe, derramando su semen encima de su camiseta.

Kagami cogió aire un par de veces tratando de que su cuerpo volviese a la normalidad. Ahora después de lo que había pasado le costaba mirar a la cara a Aomine.

-¿Mejor? -cuestiono volviendo a subir sus pantalones -No ha estado mal ¿Eh? -presumió arrogante mientras se levantaba -Voy al baño a lavar esto -señalo el liquido que se había quedado pegado.

Kagami se apresuro en esconder lo evidente y ponerse los vaqueros bien. Se echo las manos en la frente y suspiro. ¿Qué acababan de hacer? ¿Acaso eso no era algo homosexual? Chupar la polla de otro hombre...pero no había sido él quién lo había hecho...Aun así, había participado , había gemido, disfrutado, eyaculado…

-Joder… -pronuncio en voz alta.

Aomine que ya había vuelto le miro desde arriba.

-¿Arrepentido?

-No lo sé… -dijo todavía cabizbajo e incapaz de levantar la vista.

-No te ralles. No hay necesidad -quiso confortarle quitándole importancia al ver que quizás a él le había afectado más de lo necesario.

-Tú todo te lo tomas a coña… -espetó molesto de que así fuese -Parece que nada te importa…

-¿Qué me va a importar? ¿Haberte chupado la polla? Lo hemos disfrutado los dos, que más da.

-Ya… -esta vez alzo la vista y fijo su mirada en la de Aomine que le devolvió la mirada.

-Pues ya está -volvió a tomar sitio en el sofá al lado de Kagami -¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Ya no me duelen los huevos… -termino riendo y Kagami le empujo bruscamente haciendo que Aomine cayese encima del sofá de espaldas. En un arrebato Kagami se posiciono encima de él y le miro desafiante -¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a matarme? -continuo en ese tono que siempre hacía molestar al pelirrojo.

Le estaba provocando al máximo, a propósito y precisamente ese era el juego que le gustaba jugar a Aomine, el de hacer enfadar a Kagami hasta ver esa expresión de amenaza en su cara. Esa que le hacía vibrar en muchos sentidos. Esa que deseaba ver cada día.

-Por mi no te cortes… -siguió hablando al ver que el otro no reaccionaba -alzo su pierna y rozo sin pudor la entrepierna de Kagami -Cuidado no te vuelvas a empalmar...Bakagami..

-Bastardo… -refunfuño y levanto su puño.

Estaba a punto de pegarle. Sí, se lo merecía. Por no cerrar su maldita boca y decir toda esa clase de vaciles y coñas que le mosqueaban. Un buen golpe le haría callar de inmediato.

Aomine tiró de la cadena que traía por el cuello y le forzó a descender hasta que sus narices hicieron contacto y sus bocas casi se rozaron.

-Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que esto nos mola a los dos -argumento sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos rojos que lanzaban fuego en cada mirada -Este anillo que llevas en el cuello me pone nervioso… -expreso acariciando la cadena de Kagami.

-¿Por qué? -fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kagami.

-Nunca te lo quitas. ¿Tan importante es? -quiso averiguar entre curioso y fascinado por la idea -¿Da buena suerte o algo así?

-Es la prueba de amistad con un amigo…- dijo sincero incapaz de despegar su vista de la de Aomine. Estaba nervioso, podía notarlo, pero de alguna forma no le desagradaba del todo -Él también lleva uno igual que este.

-Tendré que ponerme un pendiente yo también pues. Como prueba de amistad con Kise -de pronto Kagami retrocedió repentinamente quedando sentado encima de la pelvis del peliazul -¿Me quedaría bien?

-Tsk..

Sin saber muy bien porque se había sentido atacado por las palabras de Aomine. Se lo había imaginado y quizás eso había hecho que rechazase la idea al instante.

¿Aomine con un pendiente al igual que Kise? ¿Los dos con el mismo pendiente? Eso más que un acto de amistad, hubiese parecido otra cosa...Tal vez una de esas cosas que hacen ...¿Los enamorados?

Pero en cambio él si llevaba un puto anillo colgado del cuello. Y eso no era para nada algo relacionado con algo amoroso. Pero...entonces ¿Por qué jodida razón le molestaba tanto imaginarse a Aomine con un pendiente como Kise?

Seguramente el modelo presumido fardaría de la hazaña y repetiría cada dos por tres lo cool que luce Aomine con un pendiente como el suyo. Lo bien que se ve y lo mucho que le gusta…

Argg….Se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Te ha molestado? -cuestiono devolviendo a la realidad al pelirrojo -Lo del pendiente...

-¿Qué? ¡No! -respondió rápidamente -Es cosa tuya, lo que tú hagas no es asunto mio.

-¿Y esa mala cara?

¿Mala cara? No tenía ningún espejo delante para confirmarlo pero seguramente así era ya que no podía evitar mostrar lo que sentía a cada momento.

-No creo que te quedase bien… -termino diciendo Kagami.

-¿Un tatuaje quizás? -Aomine corroboro que a Kagami le había sentado mal lo anterior ya que su expresión había cambiado y parecía estar ausente -Ha sido nombrar al rubio y te has venido abajo. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

No era por Kise , ¿O quizás sí? Lo cierto era que de pronto un montón de incertidumbres e inseguridades volaban por su mente.

-¿Tú y él…? … -sonó inseguro y no termino la frase.

-¿Yo y él qué? -Kagami suspiro -¿Qué si me lo monto con él? ¿Eso ibas a preguntar? -rió por lo bajo -Madre mia ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Pues no sería de extrañar...eres tan… -volvió a dejar la frase a medias al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Salido? ¿Cachondo? ¿Guarro? - Lo admito ¿Y? Me gusta el sexo, me gustan las tetazas. También los buenos culos. ¿A quién no le gusta un buen culo?

-Pues yo que sé -espetó avergonzado -Era solo una estúpida pregunta, da igual.

-No, no da igual. Si te interesa es por algo. ¿Estás celoso? ¿Celoso del rubio? -Kagami se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema ya que ahora era él quién estaba siendo interrogado y para nada le gustaba -¿Celoso de que yo hubiese podido chuparle la polla como te la he chupado yo a ti hoy? -

Si iba a llegar al fondo de la cuestión lo haría, pero ya no solo era curiosidad, quería y necesitaba saber el porqué de esos arranques repentinos en Kagami.

-Te llevas muy bien con él -hablo Kagami diciendo algo que era obvio.

-Sí y tú con Tetsu -le guiño un ojo y Kagami se tenso.

-¡Yo con ese niño no he hecho nunca nada! -alzo la voz.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo con Kise sí?

Entonces Kagami se percató. En verdad estaba montando una escenita para nada. Era cierto, simplemente porque Aomine y Kise se llevasen bien no tenía porque significar nada más. Pero sus impulsos le habían delatado. Quizás sí que estaba celoso. Celoso de que esas cosas que Aomine le decía, esas cosas que compartían, incluso las pelaas pudiese tenerlas con alguien que no fuese él.

-Olvídalo…

Una sonrisa de mostró en la cara del peliazul.

-Me gusta Kise -declaro consiguiendo que el rostro de Kagami se desencajase por un momento y todo su cuerpo se agitase -Pero no de la forma que te imaginas...Para eso prefiero a otros.

Kagami que seguía encima suyo hizo ademas de reincorporarse pero Aomine le paro cogiéndole del brazo.

-Prefiero a los tipos como tú -Kagami volvió a fijar su mirada en la azul -Con carácter, con fuerza. Salvajes,. De esos que no se muy bien si acabarán dándome una hostia o comiéndome todo el rabo. Aunque tú ya sabes bien que prefiero lo último.

-Eres lo peor… -masculló sabiendo que Aomine era así y no iba a cambiar.

Pero de alguna forma se había sentido aliviado al oír aquello.

-Sí , bueno, eso me dicen...Yo prefiero pensar que soy el mejor.

Atrajo una vez más a Kagami hacía él, pero esta vez depositando una de sus manos en su nuca y haciendo un poco de presión. Kagami no se opuso y siguió el camino hacía la boca del peliazul, el cual tomo sus labios enseguida convirtiendo ese sutil contacto en uno pasional cuando se atrevió a meter su lengua en la boca ajena y enredar sus lenguas en una persistente pelea.

-Creo que me voy a mudar a vivir contigo -comento relajado al separarse.

Kagami alucino y se quedo de piedra.

-¿Estás loco?

-¿Por qué no? Así no tendría necesidad de venir aquí cada tarde.

-¡Pues no vengas! -protesto.

-Luego me echarías de menos -afirmo- Además ya que no mojo, al menos dejarme verte y hacerme un montón de pajas.

La cara de Kagami se puso roja. Tapo la boca de Aomine con una de sus manos.

-¡Cierra la boca! Imbécil…

Cuando quito su mano Aomine volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ponerme cachondo cada vez que te veo?

En una mezcla de furia, bochorno y locura esta vez fue Kagami quién bajo hasta la boca de Aomine y empezó a morrearle con fiereza. Mordió parte de sus labios en el camino, ya que entre el descoloco y las emociones que llevaba dentro actuaba torpemente. Deposito ambas manos en las mejillas de Aomine y por primera vez sintió que era él quién llevaba el mando, quién dominaba. Se sintió bien al pensarlo. Estar encima de Aomine le daba seguridad y control.

Al separarse ambos tenían los labios enrojecidos por el violento beso.

-¿Cuándo dices que te vas a mudar?

Aomine sonrió para acabar riendo.

-Ahora mismo.

.

.

,

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Por ahora lo dejaré como One-shot pero quizás lo siga._


End file.
